Time Warped
by inuyasharbd15fan09
Summary: Their interferance with their future...could produce dire consequences. And...a kid or two...FutureFic/CrossOver


**AU: Another Crossover. **

**This time, it's Batman Beyond (barely), JLU (barely too) and TEEN TITANS. Bare with me, obviously, time lines are going to be warped but that's the kind of power I have with Fanfiction. Hehe.**

**Hope you guys enjoy. I don't know how far I'll take this little project. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except John and Betty....and the plot, I guess.**

* * *

"Hope you know what you're doing, John," quipped the small blond. She tucked her hands at her sides as she glanced around. No cars up or down the street. She shivered. Man, it sure was getting cold for the beginning of August. Hugging her small jacket to herself tighter, she swallowed. "How much longer?"

"Will ya shut up? I'm doing it as fast as I can!" the dark haired guy shouted over his shoulder, raising his soldering helmet to glare at her. He snapped it back down and turned back to his task at hand. The light of the soldering gun was the only thing illuminating the dark room in the abandoned warehouse.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you porcupine headed creep!"

"Hey!" the guy stood up and lifted the helmet, "Watch your mouth, you little ungrateful brat! He said it would be here-!"

"Can we even trust him?" She turned and disregarded her duty as a look out. Storming in, she glared at his taller stature and stopped a few feet from him. "For all we know, we're getting in trouble for nothing."

"Not for nothing," he turned and continued soldering. "We have a real chance at getting real rich here, Betty. This device is a sure ticket to riches!" The small corner of a far end wall of the warehouse gave way to the intense heat of the soldering gun and the piece of old metal fell in. Smirking, John tossed the mask and gun aside and reached inside. Betty blinked in surprise and neared his kneeling form.

"See anything?"

"Don't see…wait a minute!" John wiggled backwards until he was out and sat up, his hands holding a very weathered and dusty box. He blew on the cover and wiped at the dust, gently. Betty coughed and waved away the small cloud of dust.

"Well?"

"It's here!" He placed it between his kneeling knees and looked for a hatch. He found none. In fact, the box seemed to have no sort of opening what's so ever. "What the hell?"

"It was a trick. That old man lied to you!"

"Shut up, woman!" John rounded up on his girlfriend and snarled. She jerked back in surprise and frowned.

"Fine," turning around, she tucked her hands into the pockets of her jacket and made her way to the door. "See you around, John!"

"You're not going anywhere," a voice called out in the warehouse, echoing loudly. Both teens froze and looked above them. A shadow moved and out stepped a black clothed man.

"Drop whatever it is you have taken without permission and you will not be harmed," called a female voice from the doorway. Her flaming red hair illuminating eerily underneath the lamp post light from the streets. John jerked and hugged the box closer to his chest. Suddenly, the box glowed with a black aura and slipped from his hands. It continued to flow upwards until it landed in the outstretched hand of a woman who had materialized from the shadow a level above.

"Jesus, it's the Titans! Oh, I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Shut up, Betty!"

"Hey, that's no way to talk to a lady, pal," the cybernetic man remarked as he was followed in by a green tiger. The tiger snarled. The two figures on the level above came down - the guy jumping off as the woman floated down - and formed together in front of the nearest exit out of the warehouse. Betty backed up and slinked behind John, who paid her no mind.

"That's my box you're stealin'!" he yelled.

"Your box?"

"That's right. Finder's keepers."

"And I believe, the correct correspondence to your remark would be, "loser's weepers" ?"

"Yea, that's right, Star," the tiger shifted and transformed into a humanoid in front of the naïve robbers' very eyes. Betty yelped.

"You're under arrest for trespassing-" Suddenly, John grabbed the soldering gun and Betty's neck. He whipped her around to shield him and pointed the soldering gun to her head. The black clothed guy stopped.

"Get any closer and this chick gets it!"

"John, what are you doing!?"

"Titans, go!" No sooner were the words out of the leader's mouth before his teammates raced out to catch the guy, the green humanoid shifting back. John threw Betty to the ground and ran farther into the warehouse. Starfire paused at the girl's side.

"Are you injured?" Boots and paws swerved around herself and the ex-hostage as they raced into the depths of the warehouse.

"No…God he's crazy!" She blew away the strands of blond hair obstructing her vision and grasped the Titan's bare shoulders, "He's gone crazy! Don't let him near that box!" The alien princess's eyes widened.

"Why?"

* * *

"Man, and here I was, getting ready for a date!" Yelled the changeling as he jumped over a few boxes and shifted back to his humanoid self. Cyborg chuckled over his communication link.

"There's actually someone who wants to date you?"

"Shut up, Cy!"

"Kidding," he shouted and swerved around a corner. "Man, I think this guy's in track at his school."

"Why are we chasing down this dude? I'm sure some actual villain is plotting an evil scheme right about now and we should be chasing him!"

"Careful what you wish for, man. …But you're right."

"Then why didn't the police take care of this break in?"

"The majority of the squadron are in Jump City Town Hall. Senators and other sleazy politicians are gathering tonight." Cyborg paused, a bit out of breath, and opened up his CommLink screen on his forearm. "Raven and Nightwing are right on his tail." Changeling stopped his tread and sniffed the air. Jumping around a few conveyor belts, he neared the cybernetic man and scratched at his nose. Now regrouped, they headed towards the direction Raven and Nightwing had taken.

"Where are they now?" A rough blueprint of the old warehouse appeared through the half robot man's cybernetic eye.

"Outside."

"He made it out of the building?"

"Yea," he pressed the side of his cybernetic ear. "Starfire, come in."

"Starfire here. I have found a patrolling car not at the Town Hall ceremony and have turned into custody the one called Betty."

"Great work. Rae and Nightwing are heading down South. Regrouping as we speak."

"Meet you both there. Starfire out."

* * *

"Leave me alone man!" John yelled. Nightwing jumped over a trashcan bin the guy had tipped over and continued to run.

"Hey!"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," Raven called out, flying ahead of Nightwing, the box still in her hand. Her eyes bled white and her aura wrapped around a hanger line full of clothes. It snapped away from the sides of the building and shot out to wrap around the guy's legs. John fell down hard onto the concrete in the middle of the alley way, panting. Nightwing arrived as soon as Raven ascended from the air.

"You couldn't have done that a little sooner?" he asked, stepping back a bit to retrieve a still beeping bat-a-rang from the side of the building. Pressing the sides carefully, he disarmed the soon-to-explode device. Somehow, the guy had dodged it.

"You need the exercise," came her dry remark. Both neared the man, who struggled effortlessly to free himself. Nightwing grasped the collar of his brand shirt and rose him up from the ground.

"What were you doing in the warehouse?" he shifted him around to peer at the item in Raven's hands. "Well?" he shook him a little. Footsteps resounded loudly behind the Titans at the end of the alley way as the rest of the team neared them.

"I swear I didn't even mean to steal it, man! He-He told me where it was and-and I swear man! I didn't mean no harm!"

"What man?"

"Jesus, I don't know! He approached me and Betty yesterday and he ," John mumbled a bit, his breath visible in the cool air of August. "I don't want any trouble!"

"Too late," called Cyborg. "You trespassed, stole, held your girlfriend hostage…those are a few good charges right there, John."

"Please! I didn't even plan to do this. But the man, the man, he was really convincing. He said, "Time is of the essence"-"

Suddenly, the box trembled in Raven's hands.

"What the-" a great light exploded from the box, sending Raven back a few feet and into a trash bin. In a blink of an eye, the box levitated before it could fall and headed strait for John. It knocked him from Nightwing's grip before the hero could react. Raven's binds fell from him as the box began to melt and warp around the guy's form.

"What the hell?!" John screamed. Raven joined the team as they faced the squirming - and now glowing- John.

"What is happening?" Starfire inquired. They shielded their eyes when the light's intensity got greater.

Then, it disappeared.

"Oh…my…God!" John screamed in surprise. The Team pulled down their arms and gapped. The device had formed a sort of suit around the civilian, a giant belt at his waist. Two small hands - like that of a clock - rotated around the buckle of the belt. It sizzled with what seemed electricity.

"John!" called out Nightwing. John looked up and a his whole demeanor became cocky.

"Well, well, well. Seems the old man wasn't lying after all."

"What are you talking about, dude? That think must be messing with your brain or something," called the Changeling, his head cocking side to side as that like a puppy. John seemed to remember he faced Titans West and stood his ground, digging his legs into the ground.

"I am now, the new Chronos! Witness the power I now posses!" He slammed his fist against the buckle of his belt and immediately began to sizzle with more electricity. Right behind him, the background seemed to shift and spread apart, opening to a swirl of light.

"He's opening a portal!" alerted Raven.

"Don't let him get away!" Nightwing ordered and all five Titans charged forward. The vortex began to pick up in speed and the winds creating it began to suck in. Small items, like clothes and spare bits of trash began to disappear into its depths. Shifting into a cheetah, the Changeling zoomed ahead of them all and launched himself head first into Chronos' chest. And bounced back into Cyborg.

"He is surrounded by an invisible field of force, protecting him and the stolen suit," Starfire deduced, stopping a few feet from the man. The rest followed suit as Chronos raised his view from his sizzling suit to face the Titans again.

"Yes! I knew I was right! I now control it!" There was an extra loud pop and the suit began to sizzle more strongly. The air filled with electricity as the sides of buildings began to be shocked. Nightwing ducked out of the way as a stray shot of the electricity headed for him. Raven shielded a few rays with her aura as Starfire aimed a well-powered beam from her eyes towards the force field. It bounced back and nearly hit the recovering Cyborg and Changeling.

"Watch it!"

"I apologize!" she called out, returning to the task at hand. Cyborg raised his arm to take aim as well when suddenly, the vortex's wind increased exponentially.

"What's happening?!"

"Ahhhh!" John yelled, grasping his helmeted head.

"The vortex is getting bigger! He's lost control!" yelled Nightwing. Large trash bins came up from the ground and zapped through. Slowly, Chronos' body seemed to melt and zoom into the vortex.

"Watch out!" yelled Raven as a piece of the building's side came forth. But the winds were too strong and did not allow them to move fast enough. The wall slammed into them and sped them forward. Chronos was barely there when they met the vortex, forced by the wall.

At the impact, the vortex disappeared and the alley way became silent.

* * *

Nightwing snapped his eyes open. He was staring at the night sky, small drifts of snow falling. It hadn't been snowing when they had faced Chronos…. With a small groan, he sat up. In the dark, he could make out the shapes of his teammates, surrounded by bits and pieces of brick wall.

"Guys, you okay?" He shifted to the nearest one and rotated his teammate to face upwards. Raven groaned and grasped her head.

"I hate vortexes."

"You're not the only one," he mumbled, chuckling before helping her up. Similar groans of protest rang out as Starfire, Cyborg, and Changeling woke. Changeling shook his head and small bits of debris fell from his hair.

"Dude, I feel like I got hit by a Mac Truck."

"Well, close to it, " Cyborg groaned as he patted the remains of the wall. Starfire shook off a bit of dust from her suit and looked around herself.

"Is anyone injured?"

"No, I think we're all fine," Nightwing paused, "Where's Chronos?!" A police car's siren rang out beyond the fence dividing the alleys.

"Cyborg."

"I'm on it," the cybernetic man grabbed a piece of a fence and broke it loose, tossing it aside. The Titans ran forward.

"That could be the police, picking up on Chronos' trail."

"How could they have been alerted of his presence?" inquired Starfire, flying along side Raven. All talk ended however, as they came to a stop at the end of a new alley way.

"No…way…." Changeling mumbled in awe. Cars flew feet away from the ground as metal made streets marked the way. Reflective off-glass material made up the buildings near them. People dressed sharply in what appeared one piece out fits or strange attire walked around, some ridding ceiling-less metro busses. Holographic television screens alerted of the latest news, floating in mid air 50 feet up high. Floating devices guided dogs and children.

"Where…where are we?" asked Cyborg. A car zoomed by closely, catching Raven's attention.

"Does that answer your question?" All attention was directed to Raven's extended finger pointing at the hovering WELCOME sign near the artificial park a street over.

"…Bludhaven?!"

"I think," Nightwing frowned, "The better question is…When?"

"We time traveled, dudes."

"We are in big trouble, yes?"

* * *

**Overused plot? Yes. **

**Like mine? Possibly. **

**But I'm willing to take a whack at it. Hope you like my rendition. **

**Yes, they went from Jump City (California) to Bludhaven (New York Area). I'll explain that later. **

**Time Zone: **

**-Somewhere where Nightwing still belonged to the TT...before he went with the Outsiders...**

**-Somewhere near the era of Batman Beyond **

**JLU reference: Chronos…we'll see if something else pops up. :D**


End file.
